narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Naruto Wisser123/Testseite
Hallo auf meine Testseite :))) Allgemeines Konan (Ko=klein, Nan=Süden) ist das einzige weibliche Mitglied von Akatsuki. . Sie kann sich außerdem in mehrere Blätter Papier aufteilen, die sich zu Schmetterlingen falten, um die Gegend ausspionieren zu können. Jedoch verliert sie diese Fähigkeit, wenn sie nass wird. Während Pain als Gott von Amegakure gilt, sehen die Einwohner Konan als seinen Engel an. Erscheinung Sie hat blaue Haare, in denen eine hellblaue Papierblume steckt. Ihr Aussehen erinnert an das einer Geisha. folgt Charakter Konan ist eine sehr ruhige und ernste Frau, die nur wenigen Leute bisher vertraute. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki ist sie ruhig und redet nur wenn es nötig ist. Während der ganzen Treffen der Akatsuki-Mitglieder hat man noch nie gesehen, dass Konan was gesagt hat. Trotz allem ist sie sehr loyal und freundlich gegenüber andere und würde für manche Leute sogar ihr Leben Opfern wie z.B als Hanzou Nagato gedroht hat Yahiko zu töten. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte würde Hanzou Konan umbringen. Diese jedoch sagte, dass sie sich Opfern würde. thumb|left|Konan hat mit viel Liebe für Tsunade aus Papier eine Orogami-Rose gemacht. Konan war schon früh als kleines Mädchen klug, ruhig und vernünftig. Jedoch haben die traumatischen Ereignisse, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind und ein Krieg mit beobachten musste hat. Dies alles hat dazu gebracht, dass sie ernster wurde und selten jemand vertraute. Kindheit thumb|left|Konan als Kind Konan verlor ihre Eltern in einem großem Krieg. Daraufhin schlug sie sich den Weg durch die Schlachtfelder, bis sie auf Yahiko traf. Gemeinsam überstanden sie diese Zeit. Eines Tages fand sie einen Jungen, Nagato. Diesen nahm sie mit ins Versteck von ihr und Yahiko. Von nun an kämpften sie sich zu dritt durch die Schlachtfelder, bis sie auf die legendären Sannin stießen. Sie und ihre beiden Freunde wurden dann von Jiraiya aufgenommen. Konan liebte es, Origami aus Papier zu machen und schenkte Jiraiya einmal eine Papierblume, welche später auch eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer eigenen hat. Drei Jahre wurden sie von Jiraiya trainiert, bis er schließlich zurück nach Konohagakure musste, und sie verließ. Handlung Nach Jiraiyas Training thumb|left|Konan in der Falle Jahre später gründeten sie und ihre beiden Freunde eine Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern. Sie wurden schnell berühmt und so kam es, dass der Anführer von Amegakure, Hanzou, einen Pakt mit ihnen schließen wollte. Doch alles stellte sich als Falle heraus. Er nahm sie gefangen und zwang Nagato, Yahiko zu töten, damit ihr nichts passiere. Sie wollte nicht, dass Nagato dies tut, doch Yahiko rannte in das Kunai von ihm und tötete sich somit selbst. Konan musste all das mit ansehen. Wiedersehen mit Jiraiya thumb|left|Engel Konan Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen regiert sie gemeinsam mit Nagato Amegakure. Außerdem sind beide hohe Mitglieder von Akatsuki und sind einige der wenigen, die wissen, dass Tobi die Organisation in Wahrheit leitet. Als Jiraiya in Amegakure auftaucht, um Informationen zu sammeln, stellt sie ihn zum Kampf, ist ihrem ehemaligen Sensei jedoch unterlegen. Jiraiya kann ihr Papier mit Öl übergießen und dadurch unbrauchbar machen. Pain taucht jedoch auf und übernimmt den Kampf, in dessen Verlauf Jiraiya stirbt. Angriff auf Konohagakure thumb|left|Konan nimmt ihre verstorbenen Freunde mit. Einige Zeit später wurden Pain und Konan von Tobi beauftragt, Naruto Uzumaki zu fangen. Dabei griffen sie gemeinsam, auf der Suche nach Naruto, Konohagakure an. Mit ihren Papier-Jutsus tötete sie viele Konoha-Shinobi. Später stieß sie auch auf den Aburame-Clan. Als Pain dann das halbe Dorf vernichten wollte, floh Konan dann schnell aus diesem und beschwor, bis auf den "Gott"-Körper, sämtliche Körper aus dem Dorf, damit diese keinen Schaden nehmen. Als kurz darauf Naruto auftauchte, zog sich Konan zum wahren Pain, Nagato, zurück, um auf diesen aufzupassen. Als Naruto dann alle Körper von Pain bis auf Nagato besiegte und Nagato fand, kam es zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen diesen. Dabei fing Nagato an, an Naruto zu glauben; dass er einen anderen Weg finden würde, Frieden zu schaffen. Nagato opferte mit seinem letzten Jutsu Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu sein Leben, um die gefallenen Dorfbewohner von Konoha wiederzubeleben. Konan nahm daraufhin die toten Körper ihrer besten Freunde Yahiko und Nagato mit sich nach Amegakure. Sie verließ Akatsuki, da sie keinen Grund mehr hatte, dort mitzumachen und versprach Naruto ebenfalls, an ihn zu glauben, und dass Amegakure ihm helfen würde, seinen Traum wahr zu machen. Man kann vermuten, dass Konan jetzt die Leitung in Amegakure übernimmt, jetzt wo Nagato tot ist. Begegnung mit Tobi thumb|left|Konan begegnet Tobi thumb|right|Konans letzter Angriff Einige Zeit später taucht Tobi in Amegakure auf, wo er auf Konan trifft. Tobi will sich Nagatos Rin'negan holen, wozu er zuerst dessen Leiche finden muss. Konan will diese jedoch nicht aushändigen und sagt, dass sie Tobi vernichten werde. Daraufhin antwortet Tobi, dass er ihr keine Gnade zeigen werde und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Bei diesem schafft es Konan, Tobis rechten Arm sowie einen Teil seiner Maske zu zerstören, unterliegt jedoch Tobis Izanagi und wird von diesem letztendlich getötet. Zuvor verhört er sie noch mittels eines Gen-Jutsus über den Aufenthaltsort von Nagatos Körper. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|180px|Konan greift ihren Gegner an right|thumb|180px|Konan teilt das Wasser Konans Techniken und Fähigkeiten basieren auf der Manipulation von Papier. Sie kann ihren Körper in Papier verwandeln oder Doppelgänger von sich erstellen. Außerdem hat sie die Fähigkeit, das Papier in verschiedene nützliche Formen verwandeln zu können, um so z.B. kleine Papierschmetterlinge zu formen, die den Gegner ausspionieren können oder es zu Pfeilen verformen und zu verhärten, um den Gegner damit anzugreifen. Außerdem kann sie das Papier wie Flügel an ihren Körper heften, sodass sie Fliegen kann. Ihre stärkste Technik ist das Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, bei dem sie das Wasser aus Amegakure teilt und somit einen riesigen Riss erzeugt, in den der Gegner hineinfällt. Zwischen ihrem Papier versteckt sie mehrere Briefbomben, sodass der Gegner in eine zehn Minuten lang andauernde Explosion hineingerät, aus der er nicht mehr fliehen kann. Ihre Papiertechnik hat aber einen Schwachpunkt - und zwar den Kontakt mit Wasser oder Öl durch den ihre Kontrolle über das Papier aufgelöst wird. Konans Jutsus Verschiedenes *Konan kennt den wahren Körper Nagatos. *Sie ist oft sehr besorgt um ihn. *Als Akatsukimitglied scheint Konan nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. *Sie hat ein gutes Herz, da sie es war, die damals den halbverhungerten Nagato und seinen Hund zu Yahiko gebracht und sich auch dafür eingesetzt hat, dass er in die Gruppe aufgenommen wird. *Scheinbar war sie in Yahiko verliebt. *Sie und Yahiko haben am gleichen Tag Geburstag. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Testseite